


Señorita

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 七夕快乐（迟来的





	Señorita

他被那位在远处拍了许久大海的摄影家请求能否当他的模特。

八月的韩国闷热潮湿，金炳善早晨简简单单打理了一会儿头发，在下午三点左右到达海云台后才发现这一切都是徒劳。

海风带来了所有侥幸未被午时烈阳所蒸发掉的湿气，将他的头发温柔地梳理成风喜欢的样子。

来釜山之前有人和他说釜山的海并不是ins上那些博主特地调色出来的样子，而金炳善觉得自己运气真的不错，天蓝蓝也映得海蓝蓝。我用手机自带相机拍出来的就很好看，他想。

走进沙滩前他去买了苹果西瓜汁，吸管入口前他突然想到自己大白天摄取VC会不会被太阳晒得更黑，而随后入口的甜蜜浆果汁水让他摈弃所有思考，专专心心品味了起来。

沙滩没有想象中烫脚，反倒是在大理石阶梯上脱掉鞋袜时生生被烫得跳了一下。金炳善拎着鞋子踩进松软的沙子里，太阳依旧反射在其中的某些贝壳碎末闪着彩色的光，这些微世界的人鱼鳞片渐渐沾在金炳善的脚面上，也许是来自这片夏日大海对塞壬的呼唤。

也不是台风天，轻轻刮来的浪花将金炳善没有踩稳的细沙卷走，凹凹凸凸地，他需要保持平衡才可以。

金炳善觉得自己一个人来釜山实在失策，他从KTX到行程全都由着自己喜欢定，却到现在才发觉自己似乎将要挑战向陌生人询求能否给自己拍张照的任务。

他扫了扫周围，眼睛一亮。

啊，反倒是那人朝他走了过来。这人戴着眼镜举着单反拍了许久的海云台大海，金炳善发现那人放下相机后与自己对上了眼神。那人也是一副发现了什么新鲜事物的惊讶神色，毫不犹豫地就接近了自己。

“你好？”  
“你好。”

“啊我有个请求，就是能不能请您做一些我的模特？我是个自由摄影师，这次来釜山打算拍些照片和Vlog的素材。”

他的声音很亲和，语气又很诚恳。金炳善没觉得这请求有什么不好答应的，好歹他学生时期也是在校园论坛内被迫出镜了不少次的“模特系那位帅哥”本人。可是这人看起来也太老实了，金炳善忍不住想调皮一回：

“可以。”

他的嘴巴被西瓜汁弄得很丰润。

“我们，照片换照片。”

那人笑着点了点头。

-

“这是你的住处？”金炳善坐在床畔，拍了拍身下松软的被单，“果然我们国家的室内设计就是不错啊...”

“我特意选的，”摄影师擦拭着镜头，“这样可以不用另去找布景。”

“啊～所以你想到了全部，包括我这个很好说话还特别专业的模特？”

“差不多吧，”那人小心翼翼地将镜头收回收纳盒里，才抬眼笑着看向他，“我运气一向都不错。”

金炳善被看得有些臊，低头掏出手机翻着相册，刚刚这人替他在海云台的海边与周围拍了不少可以称之为“漂亮”的游客照，其实也有表情猎奇的照片，他有装着发脾气一样问那人为什么这么做，那人只是回答了他一句“因为很可爱”。

怎么能不呢，金炳善是在学校特意选了看起来给分不错的放送影像系专业课后，被那节课的教授盯上，要求他来做自己的课件模特。那位资历不浅的老摄影家爱惨了金炳善的表现力，记得当时摄影棚里充满了教授的“nice”、“太美了”、“漂亮”类似的惊叹词。

金炳善是那种明白自己长得好看的人。同系的女生又因此非常头疼，当一位男生明白自己的外貌出众后他就会变得很难搞到手。当然金炳善是怎样也不可能被摘下的王冠，他从性向开始便给那群女生泼了冷水，愣是将她们打击得安慰自己“没事没事，光看脸就很好了”。

胡思乱想间自己的眼前突然出现了一双穿着拖鞋的脚，金炳善抬头看着这位自由摄影师，而一只手又伸到了他眼前：

“我是白璨萤。”

“我叫金炳善。”

白璨萤清了清嗓子，指了指金炳善的手机：“我们用手机拍。”

金炳善挑挑眉，只是稍稍疑惑便将手机开好了自带相机给了过去。

“现在需要我做什么？”

“解开你的鞋带，脱掉袜子。”白璨萤神色认真，“我需要抓拍一些这种动作。”

“好。”

于是他看见白璨萤退开了几步后举起手机对他示意可以开始后，弯下了腰。

他的脚踝很细很白，黑色的低帮运动鞋衬得对比愈发明显，他伸手捻住蝴蝶结的一尾，轻轻地在快门声里将它扯散。接着那些规则缠绕的绳子被他轻轻拨开弄松，又抓着鞋尾脱了下来。  
他穿了白色的短袜，竖条纹的凹凸编织围着脚踝下方绕了一圈，食指从缝隙里钻进去，勾开了弹性不错的边缘，白璨萤看见那只细细的食指略将白袜勾下，拱起的关节充血泛着浅浅的红，和金炳善的耳朵尖是一样的颜色。

那只脚从束缚里挣脱出来，指甲圆润光滑，金炳善将另一只脚的鞋袜也脱好后可爱地活动了一番自己的脚趾，今日蓝色大海边的沙砾也无法获得他的留恋，早在离开沙滩时便用自带的湿巾擦拭地干干净净。

他看向白璨萤：“然后呢？”

白璨萤收势，他拍了不少，镜头里的人的足部白皙透亮，晃得他有些心不在焉。

“要教教你吗？”金炳善笑着看了看四处，指着床边那份最新的时尚刊物，随意翻了翻，找到了一张日前人气爆棚的女爱豆的杂志图，紧身牛仔裤包裹着柔美曲线，手部也恰恰刚好地落在胯部，是那种品牌方所认为的最好展现出牛仔裤上身效果的姿势。

“啊，可惜是女孩子的。”金炳善合上杂志后踩上地毯，看着神色未明的白璨萤，“男孩子的话，一般就解开个扣子？然后露出个Calvin Klein标志什么的。”

接着他只听见白璨萤似乎是咬牙切齿地说了一句话后，就被抓起手几乎是被推搡着进了衣帽间。

“炳善先生，不愧是模特系啊。”

两个人走进去时都不是特别稳，就连金炳善这种平衡不错的人也踉跄了一下，一屁股靠着镜子坐在了地上。

而白璨萤松开他的手臂居高临下地盯着他，让金炳善有了种被食肉动物盯上的错觉。他瑟缩了一下，抬头张嘴想说些什么，却直接被单膝跪下的白璨萤夺走了发言权。

金炳善毫无防备，湿软的舌头开始侵入领地贪婪地攫取他的呼吸，白璨萤来势汹汹，不一会儿金炳善就被亲得软塌塌的，连推推那人想要他略收敛些的手臂也变得失了不少力气。涎液也顺着金炳善的嘴角混合着轻轻低吟漏了出来，而这些都被猎手一一处理，直到猎物大脑缺氧，他才如同咬了兔子的毒蛇一般松开他的食物，悠闲又自信地享受着兔子渐渐被麻痹神经的无力挣扎。

金炳善大口大口呼吸着空气，晕乎乎地低头发现自己的裤子被解开了扣子，抬眼看了作案者，却得到了一句“男模特不都是这样的吗？你说的呀”的回复。

他却没有心思继续反驳，溜进内裤边的作恶的手掌圈住他的命门，为他服务了起来。他刚才经过轻微缺氧的痛苦，却又被快感夺走思考能力，白璨萤久握照相机的手掌带着薄茧，为脆弱的地方平添甜蜜痛苦。金炳善的脸红红的，像窗外远处的夕阳，白璨萤看他飘忽的视线，明白这人是真真切切被舒服到，也难怪，他一向对自己的“技术”有自信。

可金炳善并没有享受到释放的快乐，他疑惑又痛苦地抓住焦点，却看见白璨萤空着的另一只手举着手机对准了他的脸。

“你...”

“可以吗？”

白璨萤没有等来回答，而是看见金炳善把他的手从鼠蹊处拿开，撑起了点身子侧身转了过去。  
这才听见这位模特轻飘飘地说了句话：

“可以拍，你一起。”

-

金炳善闻着护肤乳的淡淡香味，心思要飘到天边，他被白璨萤压在了这面落地的穿衣镜前，没有布料保护的双膝跪在地毯上也能感受到地下硬木地板的真材实料，何况后穴被悉心照料的麻痒滋味要他时不时扭动着腰肢做着毫无意义的回避动作，膝盖早就被磨的通红，硬是将镜子里的人透出了一番被凌虐的感觉。

但事实上也差不多了，他被疯狂的摄影师剥掉身上的所有布料，乳尖就这样被按在冰凉的镜面上，而身后带着体温的手指刺激着他的内腺，他拱起腰想躲开，却也无法打破这面镜子逃到里面与外面陈设相同的地方去。连前头只被抚弄到坚硬却无法释放的可怜东西一并被镜子的温度折磨，前段溢出的液体在镜面上留下了痕迹。

白璨萤吮咬着他的肩侧，手上使坏抽出来在被折磨的泛红肿胀的后穴处轻拍了几下，换来了金炳善几乎要崩溃的抗拒声。

身下早已各就各位，而金炳善似乎失了神志，开始想要逃脱这片让他变得愈发奇怪的泥沼，却被摄影师大人攥起两手手腕，连好好跪在地上泛红的膝盖也不知是被心疼了还是怎么着，白璨萤把自己的膝盖抵进去，让金炳善的重心都靠在了自己身上。

胯部酸酸的，金炳善的膝盖因为这样的姿势也碰不着地，他扭了扭身子又被白璨萤稳住，前端碰触到穴口时他好像被烫到了一样身体向上窜了窜，下一秒便被白璨萤握住没几两肉的腰，让火热的器物有机会开始侵犯他。

金炳善被胀得反射性地合了合腿，体内被一点点填满，不留缝隙。

“啊...不行了，”金炳善快哭了，不该是这样的，身后这人的器物比自己想象的还要过分，他以为全部进来了，手伸到身后摸了摸却发现还留了好一些，但他似乎到极限了，推拒着身后人的胸膛试图让他手下留情，“痛....真的不可以再进来了。”

白璨萤流着汗听都不听，伸手去揉捏着模特的乳尖，他想这样应该能让他放松一些，却不想金炳善跟被电到似的仰起了头，整个人像泄气的娃娃一般失了力，一直僵持的腰部也无法支持下去，就这样对着白璨萤坐了下来。

“啊...啊啊，好痛，”金炳善哭了出来，太深了，他觉得自己要被顶到胃，没有丝毫赘肉的腹部被撑得满满的，又酸又痛。他泪眼朦胧地看见镜子里自己的腹部好像要被顶得微微凸起来了。他迷迷糊糊地伸手摸了摸肚子，又哭出了声音，是真的痛，“真的好痛...呜...”

白璨萤看见他的动作，一股热气冲向脑门，就这样挺腰动了起来。金炳善的手扒在镜面上，身体里向四肢四散开又爽又痛的感觉，他手指发白，想要抓住什么，却又什么都抓不到。

两个人的喘息都逐渐变得粗重，身后人动作不停，而可怜的模特自己被弄得躲也躲不开，只能哀哀地叫。他被白璨萤的一只手臂环在胸前，看见了熟悉的手机壳，摄影师按下了拍摄键，头脑发胀的金炳善并未来得及思考这次的提示音为何是视频的选项便又被扯进了欲望的泥沼。

“炳善啊，我开始拍你啦。”

恍惚间听见这话，他堪堪睁开一只眼睛看向镜子里的手机镜头，小小的一方手机，挡不住他脸上被弄得乱七八糟的液体。体内被疯狂鞭苔着，白璨萤在刚刚摸到他的那处后把位置记得一清二楚，他被操得只能张开嘴任涎液留下却无法再发出声音。

臀部被撞击得啪啪作响，后穴在频繁又有节奏的猛烈攻势下渐渐在一片痛感与快感中发麻。金炳善爽得甚至翻起白眼，他喉咙里发不出完整的单词，嘴里胡乱地吐着无意义的音节，手机就那样将这一切都记录了下来。他的这些神色举动都化作一个个字节，作为手机里最不可告人的秘密埋藏在数亿个文件之下。

他被绑在蛛网上，接受着最美妙又最难忍的对待。

-

他是被生生搞到射了出来的，白璨萤以此为要挟让他喊了不少清醒时听见的话能羞死人的称谓，金炳善被操得起了痴态，对作恶者言听计从。而在他释放不久后体内也被稍稍带温度的液体击打在内壁，他们保持着这荒唐的姿势紧贴着缓了会儿，金炳善找回神志后才看见这面镜子被自己的液体弄得一塌糊涂。他面上发羞，软软地用肩膀蹭了蹭白璨萤，那人才将他放开。他就这样瘫倒在地方，后方暴露在白璨萤眼里，依旧含着些许乳色液体，被弄得无法完全合拢，随着主人的呼吸略略开合着。

“你是我见过最棒的模特，”白璨萤把湿巾放在瘫软的人手边，自己拿了一张打算将金炳善后方擦一擦，却看到那副光景后又拿起手机拍了几张，金炳善无力阻止，由着他拍了个痛快，“我发誓。”

白璨萤按下home键灭掉屏幕，把手机轻轻放在金炳善的腰上，手上胡乱的给金炳善的后方擦了擦，说了句“我去买吃的”就走了出去。

金炳善看着手边的湿巾，没有说话。

他听见了关门声。

-

白璨萤提着打包好的鱼糕汤打开了住处的门，地上留着揉乱的湿巾团，和金炳善的一只袜子。

这里没有金炳善了。

-

金炳善在那之后的第二天就回了首尔，他边编辑着彩信边输入着密码打开公寓的门，进去后便听见自己的男友开着电视在看足球比赛。

“炳善啊釜山怎么样？”

“还行吧。”

消息已发送的确认指令送到，他关闭了手机屏幕。

金炳善把不重的行李放在玄关，换上拖鞋大步走过去给了自己的恋人一个吻，又被那人环抱着腰坐在了他的膝盖上。

他们亲吻了许久，金炳善却在男友的手摸上自己昨日被操熟的臀部时退开了：

“今天不可以做哦。”

对上了男友不解的眼神，金炳善笑了笑后献上一枚轻吻：

“因为昨天太过分了呀，摄影师先生。”

金炳善的嘴唇停在男友那儿，眼睛瞟向了被随意丢在沙发角落的手机上：

您有一封新的未读消息。

他移回目光，又吻得深了些。

**Author's Note:**

> 一场约好的“你不认识我，我也不认识你”的（伪）艳遇


End file.
